Deep Desire
by Mrs. Bumblebee
Summary: Chaor fights for his right to have his mate. To prove he can love and not just take his pleasure. And to protect his mate from being taken from him. It is a YAOI fic. so if you do not like then do not read.
1. Chapter 1

In Chaotic Kaz and his friends were hanging out in the food court, watching dorms matches. Well not everyone. Kaz was watching, Tom and Sarah were trading and talking about cards, and Peyton was ordering another serving of everything on the menu again.

Kaz sighed, wishing someone would challenge him to a match or something. Today was so slow and dull. He even wished Klay or Kristella would bother him or at least challenge him. Kaz shook his head to clear it of that idea. He couldn't believe he just wished that. Why would he want to be around those jerks?

Kaz sighed again, wishing for something to happen, anything.

Suddenly there was a loud boom.

Kaz and his friends jumped up and looked in the direction of the noise. They saw players running away and screaming. They didn't know what was happening until they saw fire balls flying through the air.

"DUCK!" Tom yelled.

They all hit the floor and covered their heads as a fire ball hit their table and sent it flying.

Kaz gasped when he saw the table almost hit someone but they got out the way in time. Kaz looked in the direction the attacks were being shot from and heard a load roar that shook the building.

Kaz gasped when he recognized that roar. He stood up and gasped when he saw the creature.

"Chaor." Kaz gasped

Chaor didn't seem to see or hear Kaz and continued to fire off attacks. Kaz and his friends run for cover as fire balls flew past them.

"What's he doing here? How did he get here?" Payton screamed.

"I don't know but I don't think he'll listen if you ask him." Kaz said while he looked over his shoulder to look at Chaor who was shooting off more fire blasts.

They continued running until they came to a spot that some players had barricaded themselves into a corner, using tables as protection. Kaz and his friends ran over there and jumped over the tables and hid.

"What the hell is Chaor doing here?" A random Chaotic players asked.

"We don't know." Tom answers and ducked down some when a blast hit the barrier.

"We need to get out of here before we get killed." Sarah screamed.

Everyone agreed with her but they couldn't until they got to the platform and port out. But Chaor was blocking the only way to it.

Another blast hit the barricade and then everything went silent.

"Where is he?" A load and angry voice growled.

Everyone peeked out and saw Chaor walking around and knocking tables over. They could figure out what Chaor was doing until he started sniffing around and looking around.

"He's looking for something." Tom whispered.

"Where is he?" Chaor growled and knocked another table away.

"Or someone." Peyton finished.

Chaor sniffed the air and then looked towards them. Everyone gasped and ducked.

"You think he saw us?" Another player asked.

Heavy footsteps started heading towards them, signaling Chaor was heading towards them.

"Yes." Peyton squeaked.

Everyone held their breath when the footsteps stopped.

"There you are." Chaor growled above them.

Everyone gasped and jumped away from the table barrier. The all looked up at Chaor in fear and awe as he looked down at them.

Chaor looked at them all and then stopped and started at someone. They fallowed his gaze and saw he was looking at Kaz, who was shaking under his glare.

"Come here Kaz." Chaor said and motioned for him to come.

But Kaz stayed where he was staring up at Chaor. Chaor seemed to have become enraged and brought up his fist and knocked away their protection.

"I said come here.." Chaor snarled and stomped over to Kaz.

Everyone scattered out of the way when Chaor destroyed their barricade and watched in shook as Chaor walked over to Kaz.

Kaz jumped to his feet and was about to run but Chaor had already grabbed him.

"You're coming with me." Chaor growled in Kaz's face and started dragging him away to the transporter.

Tom yelled out at Chaor to stop but Chaor just ignored him and kept walking.

"Chaor let me go. Someone help" Kaz yelled but Chaor only gave him a side glance.

Bot Tom and the others didn't ignore Kaz's cry for help. They ran up behind Chaor but before anyone could do anything. Chaor knocked them all down with a sweep of his tail.

Kaz gasped and tried to get away to help his friends but Chaor was too strong and kept pulling him along

Once they reached the transporter Chaor reached down and picked Kaz up and held him under his arm. He pulled something out which made everyone gasp.

A Scanner.

But before Chaor pushed the button he reached down into Kaz's pocket and pulled out his scanner. He looked at it and then tossed it away, cracking the screen.

Kaz gasped and tried again to get away. Chaor just tightened his grip and looked down at the struggling Kaz.

"Say good bye to your friends." Chaor said to Kaz and then ported them away.

Tom, Peyton and Sarah stared in horror as their friend was ported away with Chaor.


	2. Chapter 2

/Chaor's castle/

Chaor walked down the hall with a very upset and struggling Kaz under his arm. Chaor didn't acknowledge all the kicks and weak punches Kaz landed on him.

"What's going on Chaor, what's this all about?" Kaz yelled up at Chaor while he struggled to pull himself out of Chaor massive arm wrapped around him.

But Chaor didn't say anything and just continued on his way until he came to a door. Chaor opened it to reveal a sleeping quarters.

Chaor reached down with his free hand and grabbed Kaz's shirt collar and lifted him. He looked down at Kaz and then lightly threw him into the room.

"You stay here until I get back." Chaor barked at Kaz, who was now on the floor in the sleeping quarters from the throw.

Before Kaz could say anything or protest about it Chaor had closed the door and locked it from the outside. Kaz jumped to his feet and ran to the door and pounded on it.

"Chaor, why are you doing this?" Kaz yelled through the door.

Chaor just started at the door and for the first time ever in his the ruler of the Underworld purred..

"All in good time Kazzy, all in good time." Chaor said mostly to himself then to Kaz, who was still hitting the door.

Chaor started to walk away from Kaz's room so he could go finish some unfinished business.

-  
/In Chaotic/

Tom, Peyton, and Sarah were all standing around looking down at Kaz's cracked scanner that still lay on the floor.  
Tom reached down and picked it up and looked it over and tried to see if it still worked but sadly the cracked screen stayed blank. Tom sighed and looked up disappointed.

"What does Chaor want with Kaz?" Tom asked.

Peyton came over and looked over Tom's shoulder at the now damaged scanner.

"I don't know bro, but by the way Chaor growled at him it isn't good."

Sarah was trying to keep herself from bursting into tears at the thought of poor Kaz being hurt or tortured and having no chance of getting away.  
Tom and Peyton saw this and walked over to comfort her.

"What are we going to do?" She whimpered.

Tom hugged Sarah in order to comfort her.

"I don't know Sarah I just don't know," Tom whispered to her.

They hated the feeling of being helpless in any way to help their friend.

"Maybe we can be on some assistants." A smooth voice called out.

Tom and his friend looked up and all of their eyes widened.

"Code Masters." They gasped in union.

They couldn't believe their eyes. Every single Code Master was here standing right in front of them. But they shook off the surprise.

"You're going to help us?" Tom asked for his friends.

Code Master Cremlan stepped forward and nodded.

"Yes MajorTom, but we must find out how Chaor got here in the first place."

Peyton started making his hard thinking look and then he sprung up.

"I got it. When Chaor was leaving he pulled a scanner, like ours and ported out. That could be the way how he got here, by porting to Chaotic using that scanner."

Everyone took in all this info but there were still many things that left this whole ordeal a mystery. Code Master Cremlan looked at his fellow Code Masters and looked back at the young teens.

"We can't be sure but if that is how he got here, where did he get the scanner?" Code Master Cremlan asked.

Everyone looked at one another and shrugged.

"But we still want to know why Chaor took Kaz," Tom said.

"We don't know either MajorTom but we are looking into it to see if we can figure out Chaor's odd behavior. We will inform you when we find something."

Code Master Cremlan said and left with his fellow Code Masters.

Tom and his friends looked at one another worriedly, fearing for Kaz's safety.

-  
/Castle Dungeon/

A loud bang and clank echoed through the castle dungeon as Chaor threw the door open and walked down the steps. He walked across slimed filled, cracked, and old stone floors to a small cell in the very back of the dungeon that held one prisoner.

Chaor opened the door and walked in and stopped in front a human with blond hair that was slicked back, red tented sun glasses, and wearing a brown jacket and black pants that were now torn and filthy. A pathetic excuse for a player.

Chaor wrinkled his nose in disgusted of this human but walked up and grabbed the chain that held the human's hands prisoner. He picked the human up by the chains and growled.

"I no longer need you." Chaor growled in the scared players face.

The human trembled in fear and decided to try bargaining with Chaor.

"Please, don't kill me. I…I can get you anything you want. Any Battler gear, any…"

Chaor shook the human roughly to shut him up.

"I already have what I want and for that I won't kill you." Chaor said and broke the chains and let the layer fall to the floor with a thud.

Chaor pulled the scanner he used earlier and tossed it at the human.

"You can go but if you tell anyone that I took your scanner I'll finish you off myself." Chaor threatened.

Klay shakily nodded his head and ported away.

Chaor smirked and left the cell and walked out of the Dungeon and head back to the room where his guest was being held.

-  
Kaz as pacing the room when he heard someone outside the door. He stopped and watched the door as it opened and revealed Chaor was his visitor.

"Chaor what is going on?" Kaz asked Chaor angrily.

But once again Chaor didn't answer and walked into the room after he locked the door behind him.

Kaz's anger melted away and was replaced with fear when he saw a strange look in Chaor's eyes.

"C…Chaor?"

Chaor stops and looks down at Kaz hungrily and growl/purrs and swishes his tail lazily. Kaz started to become very nervous and slowly backed away but Chaor followed until Kaz's back bumped into the wall.

Chaor leaned down and placed both his hands on either side of Kaz's head.

"I've waited a long time for this." Chaor purred.

Kaz flinched at the purr and tried to go under Chaor's arm to get away. But Chaor was too fast and grabbed him and threw him on the bed. Kaz had the wind knocked out of him when he landed on the soft bed and once he got it back he scramble back across the bed.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Kaz whimpered.

Chaor walked up to the edge of the bed and smirked. His tail snaps out, wrapped around Kaz's ankle and pulled Kaz back. Chaor pounced on Kaz once he was close enough and pinned him on his back.

Chaor leaned down closer to Kaz and starts sniffing his hair, face, and neck. Kaz trembled when hot breathe washed over him.

"Mmm, you smell so good Kazzy. I wonder if you taste as good as you smell." Chaor growled.

Kaz started to struggle when Chaor leaned down towards his neck and swiped his wet warm tongue across his flesh. Chaor moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes, savoring the taste.

"Mm, I was wrong you taste better then you smell."

Kaz yelped when Chaor's eyes snapped open and looked down at him. Chaor smirked and let go of one of Kaz's shoulder, which Kaz used to his advantage and turned over and tried to crawl away but Chaor's hands came back down onto Kaz's shoulder blades once he was on his front, pinning him back down.

Kaz cursed at himself for being so stupid. Chaor wanted him on his stomach. Chaor growls in lust and reaches up with his claws and racks them down the back of Kaz's shirt and pants, shedding them open.

Kaz panics when he feels cold air on bear skin. He starts kicking, thrashing, and wiggling, trying to break free from under Chaor's weight. Chaor doesn't pay any mind to the struggling and leans down and starts lick, nipping, and sucking on the pale skin on Kaz's right shoulder.

Kaz's body freezes up and he stops struggling. He can't believe his favorite creature is doing this to him. Why?

"Ch…Chaor stop. W…what are you doing? Please stop." Kaz pleads and weakly starts struggling again.

Chaor stops his assault on Kaz's shoulder and leans over and nuzzles Kaz's head.

"Shh, just relax and enjoy it." Chaor purrs in Kaz's ear.

Kaz doesn't take Chaor's advice and jerks his head away and starts pleading with Chaor again. Chaor just growls and bites down onto Kaz's shoulder, drawing blood. Chaor pulls away and starts lapping up the blood that flowed out of the bit mark. He purred as he drank.

Kaz screams and his body starts to shiver at the blood loss. Soon he comes too weak to support himself and lies on the bed weakly as Chaor drank from him. Tears start to run down his cheeks, fearing Chaor will hurt him again.

Chaor finally stops drinking and pulls away completely. He picks Kaz up and sits him in his lap. Chaor then bring one of his fingers to his mouth bites down on it. Once blood was flowing freely out of the wound he forced his finger into Kaz's mouth and made him drink.

Kaz grimaces at the bitter taste of Chaor's blood on his tongue, but swallowed it to keep Chaor from getting angry. Chaor forces Kaz to drink for a few minutes and then pulled his finger away and cleans off the left over blood.

Kaz looks up at Chaor, wanting to know what that was about but didn't ask

Chaor pulls Kaz closer and then suddenly both their bodies started to glow an eerie red. Chaor smirks and looks down a scared Kaz.

"It has begun."


	3. Chapter 3

Kaz gasped when he felt his body start to tingle. He looked down and saw his whole body was glowing red.

'what's happening?' Kaz asked in a strained voice.

Chaor leaned down and nuzzles Kaz and whispered in his ear, 'The beginning of our bond has begun.'

Kaz looked up at Chaor confused.

'What do you mean?'

Chaor smiled and wrapped his tail around one of Kaz's legs and took one of his small hands in his large one, brought it up to his lips, and kissed it.

'What I mean is that the first of three stages of the Blood bond has been completed and that the blood bonding has begun. We are now mates.'

Kaz freaked out and jerked his hand away. He shakes his head and tries to get away but Chaor snarls and grabs Kaz's face and forces him to look at him. He looks deeply in Kaz's soft brown eyes with his frost blue eyes. He purrs and captures Kaz's lips in a kiss.

Kaz tries to break the kiss and push Chaor away but was still too weak. He felt Chaor's tongue swipe across his lips, asking for entry but Kaz grit his teeth to keep the invading muscle out. Chaor growls at being defied and reaches down between Kaz's legs and grabs the young man's privates and gives them a light squeeze.

Kaz gasps at the sensation and Chaor took the chance and pushed his tongue in. Chaor purrs at Kaz's sweet taste and wanted more but pulled away so Kaz wouldn't suffocate. Once he believed Kaz had his breath back Chaor attack his mouth again, shoving his tongue in deeper.

Kaz bit down on the tongue and almost gags when it's pushed in deeper. But to Chaor the bite felt more like a tickle.

Kaz knows he can't fight off Chaor so he just lets Chaor kiss him, tears rolling down his face. Chaor pulls away and licks Kaz's tears away.

'Don't cry my mate.' Chaor purred, trying to comfort his new mate.

But if anything it just causes Kaz to cry harder. Chaor groans, very disappointed but doesn't take it out on Kaz. He hoists Kaz up and leans his head against his shoulder.

Kaz curls up and cries.

'Please let me go...' Kaz whimpered.

'No.' Chaor growled, hugging Kaz closer and nuzzles him.

Kaz looks away from Chaor and sobs into his chest.

Chaor holds Kaz for a bit longer and then gently puts him down onto the bed. Kaz takes the chance to curl up into a ball, wishing for the bed and covers to swallow him up and make him disappear forever.

Chaor snorted at this but doesn't do anything. He just reached over Kaz to grab the fur that was used for cover and pulled it over Kaz's naked body, hiding him from the world. Chaor then starts to stroke Kaz's hair.

Kaz flinches at Chaor's touch. He wanted to start kicking and screaming, to yell at Chaor about how much he hated him but he didn't. He was still scared that Chaor will hurt him if he angers him.

Kaz slowly falls asleep, tears falling down his face. Chaor gently wipes away Kaz's tears and picks Kaz up with the fur still wrapped around him and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall until he got to his private sleeping quarters and set Kaz down on his large bed of furs.

Kaz turns in his sleep but doesn't wake up. Chaor moves and fluffs up the furs around some and made them into a nest around Kaz. Chaor stands to admire his work and how lovely Kaz looked laying there naked and surround by furs.

Kaz cuddles into the warm furs in his sleep, wincing in pain as the place he was bitten brushed against the furs. Chaor then leans back down and kisses Kaz's shoulder that bares the bite mark and then stands back up to leaves the room.

/Throne Room/

Chaor walked into his throne room where Agitos was waiting for him.

'Was it a success?' Agitos asked.

Chaor smirked and nodded and walked up to him then stopped in front of him.

'Yes it went better than I expected. Is the second stage almost ready?'

'Yes Chaor, it just needs to set for a while, and then you and your mate will be able to start.' Agitos answered.

Agitos looked around and then back at Chaor.

'Where is your mate?'

'He's sleeping, the first stage weakened him. A good nap should fix that.' Chaor chuckled.

Agitos nodded, bowed, and took his leave. But before he reached the door and called out over his shoulder.

'I'll send for you when the bath is ready Chaor.' Agitos said, taking his leave once Chaor give him a nod.

Chaor smiled and left the throne room.

/Chaor's Quarters/

Chaor purred when he saw Kaz hadn't moved and was sleeping peacefully, cuddling in the fur that was covering him. Chaor smiled and climbed in and curled up around him. He stroked Kaz's hair and then slowly went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaz slowly woke at a loud banging. Kaz opened his eyes and tried to sit up but something held him down.

'What the?'  
He looked down to see someone was holding him down. He looked up and saw Chaor looking down at him.

'Shhhh,' Chaor whispered and stroked Kaz's hair.  
Chaor got up out of the nest and walked over to the door and opened it and found a servant there.

'What.' Chaor growled.  
The poor servant flinched away and bowed to him.

'My apologies Chaor but the bath is ready.'  
Chaor smiled and nodded.

'Very good, you may go.' Chaor said calmly down to the scared servant.  
The servant got up to leave but Chaor stopped him before he could.

'Oh and tell Agitos to give you the rest of the day off. Tell him that I gave the order.'

The servant looked up at Chaor in complete shock but smiled and bowed.  
'Thank you very much my lord.'

With nothing else to say Chaor closed the door and went back over to the nest.  
He looked in and found Kaz curled up crying. Chaor leaned down and nudged his head against Kaz's.

'What's wrong my mate?' Chaor asked.

Kaz slowly uncurls himself and looks up at Chaor angrily.

'You really don't know do you.' Kaz choked angrily.

Chaor just cocked his head to the side and waited for Kaz to tell him. Kaz growls.  
'First you kidnap me, destroyed my clothes, bit me and bonded with me and and…'  
Kaz couldn't continue and broke down and cried. Chaor sighs, sits down next to Kaz, and picks him up and holds him up to his eye level. He nuzzled Kaz's tear soaked cheek and purred.

'I did all that because I want you.'

Kaz starts at Chaor, shocked.

'W…why?'  
Chaor smiles and says 'I love the way you sound,' He leaned down and nipped Kaz's uninjured shoulder, making his squeak.

'I love your scent.' Buries his nose in Kaz's neck and takes a deep whiff.  
'And most of all I love how you feel.' And starts rubbing his thumbs over Kaz's chest and rib cage.

Kaz tries to push Chaor away but it does no good so he tries kicking him.  
Chaor pulls Kaz closer and starts to nuzzle him again.

'Why do you want to get away so much?'

'I can't and I don't want to be your mate,' Kaz said turning away so he was looking at the bedding.

'Do you really want to defy me?' Chaor growled  
Kaz didn't say anything and refused to look at Chaor. Tears started forming at the corner of his eyes.

Chaor is very pleased by Kaz's silence and hugs him, and then stands up while holding Kaz bridal style and walks over to a large wooden chest nest to the door.  
Kaz just sat there and watched as Chaor opened and reached into it and finally grabbed what he was looking for. He pulled a small piece of fur.  
Chaor gently set Kaz on his feet and handed the piece of fur to him.

'Put it on.'

Kaz looked at the piece of fur and noticed it looked like a pair of shorts but way different. Kaz stepped into it and pulled it up to his waist. He looked down at  
himself and blushed.

'I'm not wearing this, I look stupid.' Kaz shouted.

Chaor had given him a female loin cloth to wear and the worst part was that it wasn't covering him very well. He tried to pull it down to cover himself better but Chaor made him stop.

'Don't, you look beautiful in it.' Chaor purred.

Kaz blushed and looked away.

'No I don't I look ridiculous.' Kaz said while he shifted on his feet nervously.

Chaor picks Kaz up and holds him up to his face.

'No you don't, you look lovely.' Chaor purred and nuzzled Kaz's cheek.

Kaz doesn't say anything and looked away.

'Can't I wear something else?' Kaz whispered.

Chaor chuckles and shakes his head.

'It's either this or nothing at all.'

'I wish you hadn't destroyed my clothes.' Kaz pouted.

Chaor shakes his head and throws Kaz over his shoulder and walks out of the room.

'We are expected somewhere.' Chaor said while he walked down the hall to their destination.

Kaz covers his face in embarrassment, hoping that no one sees him. But his prayers aren't answered as they passed some of the servants and guards. Kaz hides his face from their curious looks.

Chaor ignores the annoying stares and continues to walk down the hall, making a few turns until he reached a room. He walked in and was met by a heavy fog of humiliated air. The room was small and was full of steam. The room led out to the outside where that baths where.

'Agitos.' Chaor called out.

There was a small noise outside and in came Agitos.

'Is the Cleansing bath ready?' Chaor asked the blue lizard.

'Ah Chaor just in time, the bath is ready and at its warmest but still safe for Kaz.' Agitos said and walked into the room. He notices Kaz but knows better than to say anything so he just walks away

Chaor nodded his head pleased and walked out into the bath area with Agitos following behind.

Chaor waited for him to leave the room before he set Kaz down on his feet.  
Kaz stood there nervously, wishing he had something else he could wear. Maybe if he got the pieces of his clothes he could find a way to fix them.

Chaor saw Kaz was deep in his own thoughts and smirked, leaned down, and swiped his wet tongue over Kaz's ear.

Kaz jumped and backed away from Chaor, blushing and holding the side of his head.

But Chaor grabs him.

'You're not getting out this that easy.' Chaor grunted and started leading him outside where a giant sacred spring was. It was filled with waters, said to be able to heal. There were sacred and traditional herbs and spices mixed into the waters, making it smell very pleasant.

Kaz closed his eyes and let the nice smell wash over him, filling all his senses.  
Chaor smirked down at Kaz and started starts to remove he loin cloth. Once he was naked he looked down at Kaz who was blushing and looking away.

Chaor smirks at Kaz's shyness and starts to undress Kaz of his own loin cloth.  
Kaz tries to cover himself but Chaor grabs himself.

Chaor's mouth watered and wanted to so badly to take Kaz but pushed the feeling away and picked Kaz up and walked over to the edge of the spring. He slowly lowered Kaz into the warm waters, letting Kaz get use to the water before letting go completely.

The spring was deep so Kaz had to try to float and finally felt himself relax, the warm water and the scent soothing him.

Chaor smiled seeing Kaz finally relax. He silently lowered himself in to the waters and started soaking. He slipped in behind Kaz and pulled him closer. Once he felt Kaz was secure he leaned back onto the side of the spring and closed his eyes.  
Kaz dozed off a bit, resting his head on Chaor's stomach.

Chaor opens his eyes and looks down at Kaz and purrs when he sees the cute face he was making. But this was going to have to end; they should start the cleansing bath.

Kaz lowered himself into the water until it was over his neck.

While Kaz was busy relaxing into the warm waters, Chaor called a servant to start the ceremony. Soon the spring water started to bubble and glow a pale pink.  
Kaz opened his eyes once he felt the water bubble and was surprised to see it glowing. He looked up at Chaor wondering what was going on.

Chaor pulled him close and purred down at him.

'It's ok. Just let the waters wash over you.'

Kaz was confused; he didn't know why Chaor wouldn't tell him what was happening.

Suddenly the waters started bubbling harder and foam started to form around them, making them glow red.

Kaz started to freak out and held on to Chaor's tail.

Chaor let Kaz hold onto him as the foam was now over their heads. He could feel Kaz shaking and he reached down and held him.

Kaz let Chaor hold him, shutting his eyes waiting for it to be over.

Slowly just as fast as it started the bubbles stopped and the glow dimed until it was gone. The foam that surrounded Kaz and Chaor fell away from them.

'W...what was that?' Kaz asked and looked up at Chaor.

Chaor opens his eyes and looks down at Kaz.

'That it was a cleansing wave. Meant to clean you of all the sins and foulness you've ever come in contact with and is used to strengthen mates' mental bond'  
Chaor explained.

Kaz didn't really understand what Chaor meant, but stayed silent and waited to see what would happen next.

Chaor pulled Kaz closer, reached over to a basket that a servant had left for them, and pulled out two sponges.

'Now we wash each other.'  
Chaor handed Kaz a sponge that was rough but still soft, made for Chaor tough skin. While he had a sponge that was soft and gentle, perfect for Kaz's soft and fragile skin.

Kaz put soap on the sponge he was given and started to gently wash Chaor. Kaz thought it sucked how Chaor's job was easier since he was smaller. He hoped he didn't have to wash Chaor all over.

Chaor copies Kaz and starts to gently wash his small back. After a few minutes Chaor notices Kaz wasn't scrubbing hard enough to feel it.

'Kaz scrub harder. Don't worry about hurting me. You couldn't if you tried.'

Kaz starts washing harder, blushing as he brushed over his hard abs. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Chaor did have a really nice body.

Chaor moaned as Kaz scrubbed and rubbed his stomach. He then started to return the favor and started washing Kaz's chest and stomach.

Kaz lifted himself up so he could wash some of Chaor's upper chest. Chaor noticed this and brought his tail around and wrapped it around Kaz's legs.

'Keep yourself straight.' Chaor told him and lifted him up out of the water some so he could reach better.

Kaz blushed when he felt Chaor's tail brush against his cock, but continued to wash him.

Chaor smirked when he saw Kaz blush and flicked the tip of his tail across his cock again, making Kaz yelp.

Kaz blushed and softly asked Chaor to stop.

Chaor did and put Kaz back down and asked Kaz to hold up his arms.

Kaz lifted up his arms still blushing.

Chaor started washing Kaz's hands and then slowly worked his way down until he reaches Kaz's ribs. He started washing but stopped when Kaz gasped and jumped away.

"Sorry, I'm ticklish there," Kaz admitted blushing.

Chaor looked at Kaz and then grinned evilly. That looked scared Kaz and he  
thought about swimming away.

Chaor grabbed Kaz and circled is large arm around his waist, held up his arms with his tail, and started washing Kaz's ticklish ribs again, chuckling as Kaz wiggled and laughed.

Chaor soon stopped using the sponge and started tickling Kaz with his claws gently. Kaz let out a muffled laugh, he was still wondering why Chaor was acting like this, it wasn't like him.

Finally Chaor stopped and let Kaz catch his breath. Once he thought Kaz had caught his breath he gave another playful grin and tossed Kaz over into the deep end of the spring.

Kaz yelp in surprise when he was tossed into the deep water. When he reached the surface he coughed up some water.

Chaor dove under water while Kaz wasn't looking and swam like a crocodile over to the deep end and stopped underneath Kaz. He smiled at the perfect view of Kaz's ass.

Kaz kept himself afloat and looked around wondering where Chaor was.

'Chaor?' Kaz called out.

Chaor smirked and flicked his tail like a croc and swam up towards Kaz. He angled himself so his head went between Kaz's legs and so Kaz was straddling his neck. Kaz held back a scream and held on to the horns on top of Chaor's head as Chaor rose up with Kaz on his shoulders.

Chaor chuckled and moved his head to the side slightly so he could get a glimpse of Kaz.

Kaz tried to slide down Chaor's back, being careful not to run over any of his spikes. Chaor felt Kaz slide down his back but Chaor didn't want Kaz off him, he like the feeling of Kaz. So when Kaz slide down to his tail and stopped at the base, he lifted up his tail, trapping Kaz in between his large back and tail.

Kaz tried to move around a little to keep the spikes on Chaor's back and tail from hurting him. Chaor moaned at the feeling of Kaz wiggling against his back. He then let his tail down, dropping Kaz into the water.

Kaz fell into the water with a large splash and gave Chaor an annoyed look before looking away.

Chaor lay down on his stomach in the water, his head and back being the only things showing and started swimming around Kaz.

Kaz looked nervously at Chaor then started swimming to the edge so he could get out.

Chaor swam under water and followed and waited until Kaz reached the edge and grabbed him and pulled him under water and swam back over to the deep end.  
Kaz gasped for air once he reached the surface, pouting cutely at Chaor.

Chaor broke the surface right in front of Kaz, grabbed him, and fell back onto his back. He started floating around while keeping Kaz hugged to his chest.

Kaz sighed in defeat and rested on Chaor's chest. Soon the rocking motion of the water and Chaor's warm body started sooth Kaz to sleep. In a few seconds he falls asleep on Chaor's chest.

Chaor smiled down at Kaz's peaceful sleeping face and stroked his flushed cheek and purred.

'Sleep well my sweet little mate.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chaor swam over to the edge of the bath and climbed out, cradling a sleeping Kaz to his chest. He carried Kaz into the room they first came into, grabbed a towel and started to gently pat Kaz dry. Once he was dry enough, Chaor sat him in one of the chairs next to the wall, bundled him up in a large towel, and went to dress himself. He then came back, picked Kaz up, still wrapped in the towel and cradled him in one arm and walked out. Chaor decided not to redress Kaz because he thought he looked better naked.

Chaor walked down the hall, heading back to his chambers but then stopped when he smelt an unpleasant presents. He growled and right on queue Phelphor came walking around the corner and looked right at him.

"Ah Chaor, just the creature I wanted to see." Phelphor said as he walked up to Chaor.

"I wanted to have a discussion with you about the underworlds army..."

Kaz made a small noise as he curled up closer to Chaor's warm body, catching the attention of Phelphor. The 'underworlder' looked up and down along the young human's body, and couldn't help a small twitch of a smile to creep onto his face. He noticed that the Lord of the underworld had good taste. Phelphor wondered if the human had a voice that matched his almost mouth watering figure.

Realizing he was looking at the human for too long, he snapped his sights back to Chaor.

Chaor didn't like the way Phelphor was looked at Kaz, and grabbed the towel's end and covered Kaz's body more. But didn't say anything since Phelphor stopped at his own will.

"What about the underworld army?" Chaor snarled as he rearranged Kaz into a more comfortable position.

"Well Lord Chaor, some of the soldiers in the army seem to be rebellious and lazy. They're being found laying about, talking among themselves, and not training as much," Phelphor explained.

Chaor cocked a brow and snorted.

"Oh and what are the times that these soldiers are being found and caught sleeping, talking, and not training?" Chaor asked, knowing his men would not dare be lazy while they were under his rule.

"They are being caught around high noon and late at nights." Phelphor answered.

Chaor snarled and leaned down close to Phelphors ugly face.

"You idiot, those are the times that they're aloud to rest, talk, and get food before they have to get back to work." Chaor growled.

Chaor then stopped growling when he felt Kaz start to move around in his arm. Chaor just knew he just woke Kaz with all his snarling and growling.

Kaz woke up, but kept his eyes close pretending to still be sleeping, unsure what or who Chaor was mad at, and didn't want it to be redirected towards him.

Phelphor bowed "My apologies Lord Chaor, I was unaware"

Kaz body stiffened hearing Phelphor's voice, for an underworld creature, he gave Kaz the creeps like no tomorrow.

Chaor felt Kaz stiffen up and he held him closer to comfort him and to silently tell him to remain quiet. But Phelphor noticed Kaz's movements and knew they just awaken him.

"Well it seems someone decided to join us." Phelphor said calmly as he stared at Kaz.

Kaz rub his eyes before opening them, to seem like he really did just wake up.

"Did you have a nice sleep little one?" Phelphor asked with an odd smile.

Kaz nodded his head slightly and gave Phelphor a forced polite smile back, before glancing up at Chaor. At the moment he was thankful for being in Chaor's arms, it at least help ease some of his nerves.

Chaor growled at Phelphor's smile and the nickname he gave Kaz. He tightened his grip and his tail whipped back and forth, showing is aggregation.

"He slept fine, now unless you something else to talk to me about, I'll be leavening." Chaor snorted.

But before Chaor could even take a step Phelphor stopped him, making even more frustrated.

"My apologies Chaor but I must ask you this."

Phelphor looked down at Kaz, eyes full of lust and hunger.

"Where did you find such a delicious looking creature?"

Kaz shivered in fear under Phelphor's hungry gaze, and squeezed Chaor's arm, quietly asking for the underworld leader to get him out of here.

Chaor growled and stepped back a little and raised his hand to cover Kaz, protectively and possessively.

"Keep your filth eyes off him and I will not tell you where I came across him." Chaor growled.

Phelphor only chuckled at him and didn't back down from the threat.

"Oh come now." Phelphor said, acting innocent.

"It's not as if I was asking to have 'your' little one" he said with a coy smile "I simply wanted to know where I could obtain one myself, that's all Lord Chaor"

Kaz didn't think he'd ever be thankful for Chaor's possessiveness, but right now he couldn't be more grateful.

Kaz was surprised, from the sounds of things Phelphor didn't know about humans. This made sense in a way, since Phelphor was trapped in ice for so long. He shivered at the thought of him getting his creepy claws on a poor human.

Chaor snorted and held Kaz closer.

"I'm needed somewhere, good bye Phelphor." Chaor snorted, refusing to answer Phelphor's question.

Chaor walked around Phelphor and didn't bother to look back. Phelphor didn't stop him but glared at Chaor's back as he left. But then he smirked, turned, and left, thinking up his own plans.

-

Once Phelphor was out of sight Kaz sighed, and unconsciously relaxed in Chaor's arms.

"Thanks Chaor" Kaz whispered, glancing up at the underworld leader.

Chaor smiled down at Kaz and leaned down and nuzzled his still wet hair.

"Any time Kazzy." Chaor purred.

Chaor continues to walk until he finally reached his chamber door. He walked in, went over to the nest of furs and gently laid Kaz down in the center.

Kaz sat himself up and turned away from Chaor; holding onto the towel as he did so. Remembering he was still mad at the leader for what he'd put him through with kidnapping him and the other things.

Chaor chuckled at Kaz's cute pout. He leaned down and started to lick Kaz's back and hair. He quickly grabbed Kaz's shoulders to hold him still and continued to swipe his tongue across Kaz's hair.

Kaz squeaked when Chaor licked him.

"Cut that out..." Kaz said as he tried to wiggle out of Chaor's hold "What are you doing?"

"Grooming you," Chaor purred and continued to lick Kaz's hair, drying it and making it spike up.

Kaz stayed silent, he hated to admit but it did feel kind of nice. Not that he would admit that to Chaor, with the way he had been acting lately.

Kaz yelped lightly as Chaor's tongue ran over the bite mark the underworld leader had given him.

Chaor stopped licking Kaz and looked down at his mark. He noticed the bath must have healed it because the teeth marks were healed, leaving only scares of where his fangs had punctured the skin. But it was still red and tender around the area.

Chaor leaned over Kaz's shoulder and licked his cheek.

"Shh, I know you don't like it but let me do this." Chaor whispered.

He then pulled back and started licking around the mark on Kaz's shoulder.

Kaz glanced at Chaor oddly wondering what he meant, then yelped in surprise as Chaor swiped his tongue over his sore shoulder.

The boy gasped lightly every time the warm tongue ran over his tender skin. When he heard Chaor purr, Kaz covered his mouth, stopping himself from making any more noise.

Chaor stopped for a bit and gently nudged Kaz with his nose.

"Don't hold back your voice, love. Let it out, you'll feel better." Chaor purred and went back to licking the mark.

Chaor then started to suck and nip at the skin on the shoulder and slowly worked his way down.

Kaz found his hand slowly fall away from his mouth as Chaor licked his mark again, letting out his small gasps again.

Kaz leaned towards as the underworld leader sucked and nipped, liking the feeling against his skin. A part of Kaz was screaming at him to pull away, telling him it was wrong to enjoy this especially after what Chaor did. But Kaz knew this felt good and thought that it was ok to enjoy this, and to not be mad at Chaor... for now.

As Chaor moved downwards he nipped and sucked a sensitive part of Kaz's side and let out a moan. The boy's whole body stiffened once the moan finished leaving his mouth, hoping that Chaor hadn't heard him.

Chaor did and it made him purr and wanted to hear it again. Chaor turned Kaz around and laid him back on his back and started licking his belly, chest, and nipples, turning Kaz into a moaning mess.

"Uuhhh... Chaor...mmmmm... Stop..." Kaz said between moans, he tried to push Chaor away, but the lender easily pinned his arms down with his own much larger ones..

Kaz bit his lip, doing his best to hold back his moans, hoping that Chaor might stop if he seceded to make a noise.

Chaor pulled away and looked down at Kaz, lovingly. He looked so beautiful lying there, panting, covered in sweat, and surrounded by furs. But he didn't want to scare Kaz anymore and so decided to stop; for now.

Chaor smiled down at Kaz, and then moved the furs around some to get Kaz more comfortable. Once he believed he was comfortable enough he leaned down and kissed Kaz on the lips.

"Get some rest Kazzy. You're going to need it for what I have planned for tonight." Chaor purred.

He nuzzled him and got up, winked down at him and walked out, leaving Kaz alone to rest.

Kaz groaned into the furs, how was he supposed to sleep wondering what Chaor had planned for him now.

He knew there were three parts to the Blood bond but didn't know much else, and wondered if the third part was what Chaor had planned. Kaz didn't mind the bath, and shivered thinking about how Chaor bit him. The boy hoped that the third part was more like the second part.

That thought was discarded remembering that Chaor winked at him before leaving, and that couldn't have been a good sign for him.

Kaz sighed, before curling up into the furs; he might as well get some rest. The boy's mind may have been whirling but his body was still very relaxed from the bath. Kaz grabbed the corner of a fur and pulled it over him before shutting his eyes to try and get at some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

.Chaor walked back to his quarters after waiting a few hours. He quietly snuck back into the room so is not to wake Kaz who was still fast asleep in the nest of furs. Chaor walked over to Kaz to make sure he was a sleep and then went to a table next to a wall that had incents on it. He picked one that was meant to relax the mind and body.

He lights it with a small flame from the tip of his finger and watched as the slow stream of smoke snaked up into the air and will the room with its scent.  
Kaz squirmed slightly in his sleep as he breathed in the odd aroma, he then let out a long sigh as his body somewhat relaxed too. Kaz's eyes fluttered open, the smell waking him, but he was still in a half asleep state as he stretched his arms and legs.

Chaor turned to the sound of Kaz waking and smirked. He walked over and stood over Kaz until he opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Hello Kazzy, did you sleep well?" Chaor asked.

Kaz mind was still fuzzy from sleep, and just nodded to Chaor as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Chaor purred and leaned down and sat down next to Kaz and stroked his hair.  
Kaz moved his head away from Chaor's stocking hand, remembering that he was still mad at the Underworld Leader, but oddly didn't feel nearly as mad as he had before falling asleep. Kaz stretched some more as he woke up a bit more.

Chaor reached down and cupped Kaz's chin and lifted it some.

"Fully awake now?" Chaor chuckled.

"Yes" Kaz sighed before taking another deep breath.

"What's that odd smell?" he asked glancing around, just realizing that the scent wasn't something he normally smelt.

Chaor reached down and carefully helped Kaz sit up and then pulled close to his chest.

"It's something to keep you calm and relaxed." Chaor purred.

"Like an aroma candle?" Kaz then quickly looked up at Chaor "Wait, does this have something to do with that third part of Blood bond?"

The Bath was very relaxing and was wondering if the third part was going to be similar to the second part.

Chaor nodded and started to stroke Kaz's hair and back.

"Yes. It's to keep you from fighting me too much during to third phase of the Blood Bond." Chaor explained.

Kaz's body stiffened as he did his best to glare at Chaor.

"Why would I be fighting you?" he asked waverly, wondering what the Leader had planned for him that Chaor was worried about him fighting against, after all he did his best to fight the first part but that didn't seem to do much.

Kaz's body was forcefully starting to relax again as his glare was fading also. The sent was really affecting him, but his mind told him so hard not to let it.

Chaor chuckled at Kaz's glare and leaned down and nuzzled him he then pulled him into a kiss. Chaor slipped his tongue past Kaz's lips and played with Kaz's for a bit and then pulled away, leavening Kaz breathless.

Chaor leaned down and whispered into Kaz's ear.

"The third phase is for us to share each other's seed."

Kaz's eyes widened as he stared up at Chaor, his breath hitched in his thought. Kaz didn't need Chaor to explain what that meant.

He then tried to pull himself away from Chaor, shaking his head and breathing out a "No."

Chaor held Kaz close, smiling down at him, and nodded his head.

"Yes my sweet Kazzy." Chaor purred softly.

Kaz beat his fists against Chaor's arms, but his strength was weak under the influence of the relaxing sent.

"No, no let me go, I don't... want that" Kaz growled weakly, even his mind was getting foggy and it was getting hard to stay angry.

He also wondered why the scent seems to barely affect Chaor, if it did at all.  
Chaor chuckled and nuzzled Kaz.

"Of course you do. You've imagined always imagined on how it would feel to suck me and me you at th same time." Chaor purred deeply.

Chaor grinded their groins together, making him moan at the wonderful friction.  
Kaz blushed a deep red as the mental image came to him, and gasped as Chaor grinded against him. Kaz quickly grabbed a hold of Chaor's arms, trying his best to stop himself from making any noise. Shaking his head in a no, as his voice wasn't going to work right now.

"Shh, relax. I promise it won't hurt." Chaor whispered and reached down and cupped Kaz's cock and gently palmed it.

A moan pushed past Kaz's lips before he could stop it.

"No...st..." Kaz tried, he wanted to say stop, but his mouth wouldn't form the words. He moaned once again before biting his lip to stop another moan from escaping as Chaor palmed his length slightly harder.

"See, you love it." Chaor purred and leaned down and licked Kaz's ear.

Kaz gasped before turning his head away from Chaor.

"No... I... don't" Kaz managed to say between his gasps of air.

Chaor chuckled and then slid down Kaz's body until he came to his semi-hard cock. He purred and then gave it a lick.

Kaz's head fell back, moaning as Chaor's tongue slid over his length. Kaz had never felt anything like this before and had no idea how to stop his bodying reacting.

Chaor lapped up the pre-cum that started to leak out of Kaz's now hard cock.

"You taste so sweet my Kazzy," Chaor purred.

Chaor then reached around and gave Kaz's ass an affectionate squeeze. He then removes his loin cloth, revealing his large red cock, pink pre-cum oozing out of the top. He angled his hips and started probing Kaz's lips with the tip.

Kaz didn't know whether it was the smell in the air, or the haze in his mind, it could have even been the growing need between his legs. But he found his mouth opening and his tongue moving forward to curiously lick the tip of Chaor's length, tasting the salty pre-cum of the Underworlder.

Chaor moaned and slightly thrusted his hips closer to Kaz's mouth.

"Yes Kaz, do just that." Chaor moaned and went back to teaseling Kaz and soon wrapped his tongue around Kaz's length and pulled it into his mouth and suckled on it.

Kaz yelped, unexpecting the thrust, the tip of Chaor's length pushed past his lips and his mouth could only hold the top of Chaor's cock.

Kaz moaned around Chaor's length as the underworlder teased him, and sucked on him causing a pleasurable shiver to run up his spine.

Chaor moaned deeply at the warm and wet feeling of Kaz's mouth around his member. Chaor then started to suck on Kaz's cock harder and teased the tip with his tongue.

Kaz let out such a deep moan, that he had to pull his head away from Chaor's length to catch his breath. His tongue lapped up the pre-cum that was dripping out of Chaor's huge length, Kaz shyly reached his hand up and trance it up and down Chaor's cock.

Chaor let Kaz's cock go to moan deeply and look down at Kaz.

"Mmm that feels so good Kazzy." Chaor moaned.

Kaz teased Chaor's slit with his tongue and then wrapped his lips around it and sucked, making Chaor grit his teeth to hold back his release for a few more seconds.

"Ka…Kaz I'm about to…come, you…have to drink some of…my seed." Chaor grunted.

He then went back to Kaz's leaking cock and started sucking and nibbling on it.  
Kaz took Chaor's cock into his mouth, his tongue licking and circling around the tip of Chaor's length. Kaz felt himself so close to the edge, from Chaor giving him pleasure like nothing he'd experience before.

Kaz moaned loudly around Chaor's cock, as the underworlder once again sucked on his needy length.

Chaor growled in pleasure and was struggling to hold off his release but it was building up too fast. Chaor released Kaz's cock to warn Kaz about what was to come.

"Kaz get ready, I'm about to…"

Chaor didn't have time to finish and came in Kaz's mouth. He felt Kaz get a mouth fill and swallowed it before released his cock and let the rest spray his face. Chaor went back to sucking Kaz's needy length, he couldn't take it anymore and came into Chaor's wanting mouth, moaning the underworlder's name.

Chaor drank down all o Kaz's sweet and salty release.

Kaz rested his head on Chaor's lower stomach, panty hard to catch his breath.  
Chaor let Kaz's now limp cock slip from his mouth and licked his lips at the after taste from Kaz's release in his mouth.

Suddenly Chaor and Kaz started glowing bright red and their chests started to burn.

Kaz's grabbed onto his chest as it burned like nothing before, "What's... what's happening...?" Kaz asked between gasping breaths.

After a while both their hearts started beating in sync. Neither one was fast or slow then the other.

Chaor sat up and pulled Kaz into his lap and nuzzled him.

"We have become one. We are complete." Chaor purred.

"Complete...?" Kaz asked confused, his hazy mind not understanding what Chaor meant.

"The Blood Bonding ling is complete and we are now Blood Bond Mates." Chaor said.

Kaz eyes widened as the information sunk in, he whipped away some cum that was still on his face, the realization what he had just did sinking in.

"Oh my gosh" Kaz breathed out, he remember in his hazy mind state, that once his pleasure built up, all he wanted was a release, and bring pleasure to the partner that was sending him over the edge.

His mind still felt somewhat foggy and all this felt overwhelming, Kaz rested his head against Chaor's chest thinking that this was all too much.

Chaor wrapped his arms around Kaz and nuzzled his hair.

"You'll learn to love your new life my love." Chaor purred.

They had done the final part of the bond, there was no turning back now. Kaz chest tightened at the thought, and he couldn't stop the tears that flowed from his eyes. Kaz felt trapped, no he knew he was trapped now.

Chaor saw the tears and leaned down and licked them away.

"Shh my sweet, everything will be alright." Chaor whispered.

Kaz turned away from Chaor, not wanting to look at him.

"Leave me alone."

Chaor growled and turned Kaz back around.

"Never. You are mine and you will stay mine forever." Chaor growled.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaz sat on the edge of the fur covered bed, staying as far away from Chaor as he possibly could. Not even bothering to look at the Leader, the chaotic player; if he really could consider himself one anymore, was angry, hurt, feeling trapped and empty all at the same time.

Chaor frowned as he watched Kaz from across the room, not liking it one bit that his mate won't let him touch him. Silently Chaor snuck over to Kaz and wrapped his arms around Kaz's waist before he could away from him and laid his head across Kaz's shoulder.

Kaz slightly jumped as strong arms wrap around his waist, not even hearing the Lord of the underworld approach him. He had expected the lord to make noise if he came close, cause of the Leader's big built. The boy, for a split moment, glanced at Chaor before quickly turning away. Kaz hugged himself not wanting his arms to touch Chaor, he didn't want to touch Chaor at all but telling the leader to go away or leave him alone was a lost cause.

"What is wrong my sweet Kazzy?" Chaor whispered as he muzzled his cheek against Kaz's

Chaor didn't like it that his mate was being stubborn and won't say anything to him ever since their bonding.

Kaz tensed his whole body freezing like he just got punched in the gut. The chaotic player pulled away from Chaor's nuzzling and gave the leader the fiercest glare he could muster. Of course Chaor knew what was wrong, or that's how Kaz felt, the leader kidnapped him and forced him into this permanent bond. He then just as quickly looked away from the Leader, as the boy felt like he wanted to scream in anger, or simply cry in defeat.

Kaz had no say in anything that had happened between them, he was forced or tricked into every step of the bonding. The boy felt so used, like he was just a new play thing for the leader.

Chaor cocked his head to the side at the heated glare Kaz shot at him but didn't tell him what was wrong.

"Kaz, please tell me what is wrong?" Chaor pleaded without sounding pathetic.

Kaz's hands rolled into fist as he hugged himself tighter.

"What's wrong...You kidnapped me, and then declare I was going to be your mate, without my consent. Partially forced me and tricked me into every step of a bonding retrial, that binds us forever. And I feel like I'm am a personal toy and prisoner of yours. THAT'S WHAT IS WRONG!" Kaz snapped with anger, never even turning his gaze towards Chaor.

Chaor was stunned by his mated outburst before he recovered and snarled.

"You want to know why I claimed you well I'll tell you Kaz. It's because I've found you as the most perfect being I've ever met and...I knew other creatures were planning terrible things to do to you if they ever captured you and made you their mate so I had to act fast to protect you from such a fate. If you still refuse to believe me, that's your problem." Chaor snarled as he pulled himself away from Kaz and headed for the door.

Kaz wanted to hate himself when his heart fluttered as Chaor call him perfect, or how his chest felt heavy hearing the Leader's almost defeated tone near the end of his speech. Deep down Kaz was still the fan boy with a crush on his favorite creature.

"Why didn't you tell me this from the beginning?" The boy asked turning looking over his shoulder at the Leader that was about to leave the room.

It would have been too late if I had waited to see you again." Chaor replies before he stepped out the door and left Kaz alone in their chambers.

Kaz watched Chaor leave before his gaze fell to the floor in front of him.

"Too late...?" Kaz asked quietly, not really understanding everything.

The Boy let out a small pathetic laugh, as he allowed his body to fall onto the bed, "Great... now I'm more confused than ever"

Chaor stomped through the halls, headed to the throne room to speak with Agitos.

In a hall way Chaor had already passed and creature chuckled evilly as it watched him walk further away until he was out of sight.

"You really shouldn't leave you mate alone Chaor, he could be stolen right out room under your nose before you know it." The dark figure chuckled before his slipped off and headed for his prey.

Agitos raised his head from the scroll in his hand as his Lord loudly entered the room. The Advisor didn't need to ask to know what had Chaor so infuriated.

"Mate trouble, My Lord?" the dragon inquired.

Chaor walked over to Agitos, glaring at the floor in shame as he nodded.

"Yes, instead of the bond helping Kaz love me more, it only made him hate me." Chaor explained.

Agitos sighed as he placed the scroll he was reading down on the table he was standing next to.

"I was afraid of that. My Lord did you even consider to ask him about the bond before putting it upon him?" Agitos asked.

Chaor looked away from his adviser, who already knew the answer to his own question.

Agitos sighed in disappointment and shook his head.

"Lord Chaor there is you problem. You denied you duty in explaining the bond to your chosen before placing it upon him and now…he is scared and very much confused to what is all happening to him." Agitos explained.

"Then what do you suggest I do to fix my mistakes?" Chaor questioned, looking back at Agitos.

Agitos looked at Chaor for a good long while before he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Do you love him my Lord?" He asked.

Chaor raised a brow at this and snarled.

"Of course I do, why else would I place such a sacred bond upon him if I didn't."

Agitos nodded before he explained.

"That is all I'm asking now if you wish to truly show Kaz how you truly feel about him then here is all you must do to at least gain his trust back." Agitos started.

Back within Chaor's chambers Kaz laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, desperately trying to figure out this strange situation and his own emotions, never noticing the shadow of an individual's feet on the other side of the door to the room.

Kaz lifter his hand to his lips, still tasting Chaor's seed on his lips and finding himself not being disgusted by it. He sighed before he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes.

The door creaked open, causing the Kaz to lift his head and look over his shoulder thinking it was Chaor.

Only for the boy to gasp seeing Phelphor in the door way, eyes glowing an harmonious red. Kaz suddenly like his mind fell into dark barriers that stop him from having any control over his own body.

"Now fallow me, little one" Phelphor purred, and the boy's body obeyed getting off the bed and fallowing the creepy Underworlder through the doors.

Even as Kaz was panicking on the inside, not understanding what was happening and desperately trying to make his body stop, but it would never listen.

One phrase kept repeating over and over again in Kaz's mind.

_'Chaor, please help me.'_

_'It is useless to call for your mate little one'_ Said the echoing voice of Phelphor's within Kaz's mind, making the boy's inner self cringe in fear

_'How are you doing this...?' _

_'Call it my...gift.'_ Phelphor's voice replied, as they passed some guards who did not stop, even though

the boy was Chaor's mate they all guess their leader had given the new, strange underworlder permission to take his mate somewhere.

'_Where are you taking me, please let me go?' _Kaz pleaded as he watched himself follow Phelphor to the underworld caverns.

A smirk played across Phelpor's face as a dark chuckle echoed within Kaz's head.

_'Oh little one I'm not letting you go, I waited very patiently for Chaor to leave you alone so I could take you away to a...'_ He paused a moment searching for the right word.

_'Some place more secluded.'_ He said with a purr to his tone.

Kaz became more terrified at the purr and look Phelphor gave him before they continued deeper into the depths of the caverns.

'_Chaor, please help me!" _Kaz screamed.

'_It's no use little one, the only one who can hear is me.' _Phelphor voice said in a haunting tone.

Kaz screamed again, even louder than before, praying for someone, anyone to please come save him before it was too late.

Chaor flinched as his chest suddenly tightens.

"Is something wrong my lord?" Agitos asked noticing the flinch of pain the Underworld Leader displayed, knowing that his questions would not cause his lord to give such a reaction.

"I…I don't know. It feels like…something's wrong." Chaor replied before looked up at Agitos.

"I have to go." He hissed before he turned and ran out of the room, heading back to is quarters.

Agitos blinked a few times as his Lord suddenly left, before his eyes narrowed in though his scales starting to stand on end, something was amiss, and the advisor would bet his favorite books that it had something to do with Chaor's mate and Agitos quickly fallowed his leader.

Phelphor came to a stop in the far corner of the caverns, were a stack of what look like hay lay under a sheet.

"Sit, little one." Phelphor command out loud.

Kaz struggled to stop himself as he was forced to watch as his body did was commanded and walked over to the hay and sat down upon it, waiting Phelphor's next command. Kaz continued to fight as he tried to regain control.

Phelphor purred as his eyes traveled up and down the human's body, oh this was indeed going to be a treat, he thought before saying.

"Now lay down little one"

Agitos was only a few feet away from the Leader's private chambers hearing the rustle and tussle of things and objects being tossed around.

"Where is he!" Chaor roared, within the disarray room, Kaz nowhere to be found.

Agitos noticed a couple guards headed towards him, curious about all the commotion.

"What is happening?" One guard asked The Advisor.

Agitos looked at them before glancing back towards the room Chaor was in.

"Chaor's mate has gone missing." He replied.

"Missing? But he was being escorted through the halls a couple minutes ago." The other guard spoke up.

Chaor paused in his search, whipping around and coming right up to the guards glaring down at them.

"Where Did They Go!" Chaor more command then asked, it didn't matter at the moment whom it was.

Finding his mate matter most, and the one who took him wouldn't be living long enough to care who they were once he found them.

"They were walking down the hall near the caverns the last we saw them" the Guard replied trying not to tremble under his leader's heated gaze, he had never seen the Leader so angry and that was truly a feat in itself.

Kaz desperately fought within himself, trying to gain control of his body again, crying for Chaor to please save him.

"Do not fear little one" Phelphor said aloud listening to Kaz's thoughts.

"I am very good to my pets" he purred approaching the boy, licking his lips.

Kaz trembled and his stomach twisted in disgust as he watched Phelphor look him over like he was some piece of meat. His panic sky rocketed when Phelphor climbed onto the hay with him and was now on top of him.

"_No, please don't. I don't want this please don't do this." _Kaz pleaded as he struggled harder to break free.

_'It's not about what you want little one.'_ Phelphor said within Kaz's mind as his hand grazed up along the boy's right leg.

Kaz's body remained unmoving, his face expressionless but on the inside Kaz was crying and begging Phelphor to stop.

Kaz screamed in protest and disgust as Phelphor leaned down and started kissing Kaz's mouth and licking his lips and cheeks with his long cold tongue.

The tight feeling in Chaor's chest grew worst before the leader bolted down the hall to where the guards had last seen his mate.

Chaor charged down the halls he was just about to pass the passage way down to the caverns, but the leader stopped feeling something instinctive pull him towards the caverns. Chaor fallow this inner feeling charging down the passage ways of the caverns.


End file.
